I did not sign up for this!
by awesomefandomstyle
Summary: A friend sends a certain girl a Hetalia unit but as soon as that one becomes a problem she gets sent another and another will the units ever stop coming or will she have a giant house full of Hetalians?


((_I feel like I'm copying people __ anyways this is my attempt at a unit fanfic, I could never come up with this I got it-with permission- from est.1995 and manual from lollidictator, anyways enjoy!))_I live in New York City with my cat- Girlie and my dog- Loki. I'm a writer and I love anime. I started watching it when I was 11 so I know my anime very well. Right now I'm trying to finish my book A Lonely Heart but gave up today and started reading Homestuck. (I'll get it done…eventually) Loki started scratching at the door which means he has to go to the bathroom. I sighed and clicked on his leash put on my coat and gloves got my phone and keys then made my way out of the apartment complex. It was Christmas time which means Manhattan seemed brighter than usual. I stood against a tree while my dog did his business, and then my phone started ringing. I pulled it out and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey sweetie it's your mom, your father and I were planning to visit you for Christmas is that alright?"

"Uhhhh, I don't know I have a lot to do and my apartment only has two bedrooms and-"

"Oh that's okay sweetie your father and I will rent a hotel room as long as we get to see you."

"I guess since you'll be staying in a hotel its okay if you come." I know it sounded rude that I couldn't let my parents stay in my apartment but if you saw the place you'll understand. There's a lot of…. explicit content.

"Thanks sweetie, see you in a week bye!"

"Bye." She hung up the phone and I started making my way back to my apartment. When I got up the stairs I saw a giant box in front of my door wrapped in blue wrapping paper with little yellow birds on it. "Early Christmas present?" I said to my dog. (Everyone talks to their dog!) I hauled it inside and saw that an envelope fell off the top of it. I picked it up and opened it there was a booklet and a letter inside, I opened the letter first, it said: _Hey Camryn, I got you this awesome Christmas present based off of Hetalia but you have_ _to say __oh__-chen' pree-__yaht__-nah in the best Russian accent you can do to open it easier. Anyways merry Christmas!_

_Sincerely, Eva your best friend from college! _

I went all squee; I love Hetalia so I couldn't wait to open the present! I read it over and sounded out the words in my head and then said them almost mimicking Russia's actual accent. The box shook and then lid flew off and out came an angry albino dude rampaging through my apartment. I took out the manual from the envelope and read the front of it that said:** GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT: User Guide and Manual. **I got Gilbert?! This will _not_ end well. I flipped through the manual trying to find stuff about rampaging. I found it and then said, "Hey you know my boyfriend and I totally think that Elizaveta and Roderich look adorable together." I didn't have a boyfriend since middle school but it doesn't really matter about my social life. Anyways he shuffled back into the living hanging his head down as if noticing me for the first time then asked, "Hey do you want to try five meters?" My jaw literally and metaphorically dropped. He waved his hand in front of my face and said,"Hellooooo, anyone home?" I blinked a couple of times and slapped his hand away from my face.

"Ow! You didn't have to hit me so hard bitch." OH NO HE DID NOT.

I gave him the death glare, "Excuse me but I am not the one going around asking to have sex with people!" I sighed I needed to work this out. I picked up my phone and dialed Eva's number. "Don't touch anything, got it?" he stuck his tongue out at me and I flicked him off. The phone went to voicemail and I left her a message saying if she can take it back that'd be great. I looked at my watch and saw the time it was seven-thirty already and I'm starving! I opened the fridge and got out the stuff to make a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Whatcha doin'?" Gilbert asked standing behind me.

"Making a grilled cheese sandwich."

"Can you make me one?"

"No you can make your own." I flipped the already crispy sandwich.

"Aw, come on please?"

"Nope." I put the sandwich on a plate and headed over to the couch. I sat down and turned on the TV.

"I didn't want one anyway." He huffed. I rolled my eyes and turned on SpongeBob Squarepants; even though I'm a legal adult I still love watching SpongeBob.(What, it's a funny show!)When I finished eating my delicious grilled cheese sandwich I read through Prussia's manual. While I was reading he came over and sat next to me eating a lop-sided sandwich with cheese leaking out the sides, I chuckled.

"What, just because my awesome sandwich looks weird it still tastes great!" he pouted and took a bite of his so called"awesome"sandwich. I shook my head and went back to reading the manual. It was very interesting he could do modeling and become a journalist and do a bunch of other cool stuff to. When Gilbert finished he walked over to the box and pulled out a small yellow bird and set on his head, I remember he has a little bird named Gilbird.

"Hey where is the awesome Prussia going to sleep?" Pointed to the room across from mine it had my old computer and a bed in there with a wonderful view of an ally. I yawned and lay across the couch when Prussia popped his head out of the door.

"Hey what's your name?"

"Hm? Oh, it's Camryn."

"Cool, anyways tomorrow can we go pick up some clothes for me?"

"Yeah sure whatever." Those were my last words before I dozed off to the sound of Patrick and SpongeBob laughing.


End file.
